The serum
by Imagination-LastWayOut
Summary: Alice had seen it in the vision. The woman would defeat her and take her and there was nothing she could do. But what will happen to her? Will she be able to get free before it is too late? Will Jasper be in time to rescue the love of his life? This is my first fanfiction. I am thankful for any comments so that I can improve further stories.
1. The vision

**Chapter 1, The vision**

The Cullen house was very quiet when Alice walked towards the kitchen. Her husband Jasper, her parents Esme and Carlisle and her three siblings Edward, Emmet and Rosalie were all out in the woods hunting for animals. Usually Alice would go with them but she hadn't been feeling hungry and so decided to stay home and organize the weekend in Australia where Jasper and her planned on going for their anniversary. It had been many years that Alice and Jasper had married and even more in which they had known each other.

It weren't quit as many years as Emmet and Rose and her parents had been married but enough years for Alice to know everything about Jasper by heart and so did Jasper about her. She knew all of his scars and the story to every single one, she knew his past, his present and his future due to her gift to be able to see in the future and she knew that he loved her most and infinite.

Alice Cullen was the only person that could distract her loving husband from all the emotions he felt from the others around him and that was able to understand Jasper without any words. On the other hand, Jasper was always there for Alice. She never had to hide her feelings in front of him and he was always able to cheer her up in sad times or be happy with her in happy times. He knew exactly when Alice was getting that glaze in her eyes when a vision had pushed through the clouds of indecision and was right by her side, comforting her and sending her confidence and calmness. He always knew how to behave around Alice when a vision would come and so did she know how to behave around him when he could feel a wave of emotions from people around. They were made for each other and they love each other more than anyone else could have loved. Their love was meant to be forever…

Alice walked toward the kitchen to get a pen and a piece of paper that she knew would be in the top draw.

Esme had installed a kitchen and a bathroom when they built the house even though they didn't need it. They didn't need beds either nor did they have to have pyjamas or a central heating system because vampires didn't sleep, eat or got cold. But Esme and Carlisle had insisted that everything was just like in a normal human's house. "Just in case someone comes over or you guys invite friends" her dad had said with a smile. Of course nothing of this had ever been used by anyone of the family. Once in a while one of the Cullens would stand under the shower just to feel the warm strand of water pour down on them or Esme would bake cookies to bring to school events.

Alice grabbed both items and started writing down a list of places she wanted to visit and a list of clothes she planned on packing. Suddenly a quiet noise came from the backyard. Alice instantly turned her head in the direction of the noise and a vision flashed through her thoughts.

_A vampire was hiding in the bushes. She was about Rosalie's height and had hip long brown hair that was strictly put pack in a ponytail. Her eyes were a bright red. She could smell Alice presence in the house and knew that Alice had noticed her. The woman had clear vision on the kitchen and was watching Alice who was just staring in her direction with a weird glare. The woman made one step forwards and pushed the leaves aside to enter the backyard. At that moment, Alice vision was over and the girl had put on an anxious look on her face. The woman suddenly leaped forward and was standing beside Alice. Alice gave a little growl and backed off a few steps. The woman smiled. She knew that Alice would not be able to fight her off because of the special gift the woman had. She blinked at Alice who was just about to jump at the stranger and try to defend herself. Alice hit the ground with a loud thud and a laugh escaped the woman's throat. She picked the pixi-like girl up and carried her out the back door, making sure not to leave and traces behind. _

The vision left Alice mind and an anxious look appeared on the girls face. She knew from her vision that she would be defeated and that she couldn't do anything to prevent it. Suddenly the woman was next to her and Alice backed off a few steps to get some space in between the two. Then she got ready to fight even though she knew that this wouldn't help her case. As in Alice vision, the woman looked at her with her shiny bright red eyes, blinked at her and Alice felt how she fell to the ground, hitting the floor with quit some force. Alice tried to get up but her limps would not listen to her and she could not move at all. She was glad that vampires didn't have to breathe because she was sure that she couldn't even do that. The woman laughed and then picked her up and carried her out the backdoor. After the woman had made sure that she didn't leave any traces, she carried Alice away from the Cullens residence, away from Alice home, away from the place she knew her family would return to in just half an hour expecting for her to be home… and Alice could not do anything but lay over the woman's shoulder and scream in her head for Jasper, her dearly loved husband, her mate, the love of her life.


	2. The other vampire

_It is so great to see that people like this story. Please keep reviewing so that I know what you guys think of it and how to keep going with this story. _

**Chapter 2, The other vampire**

In a small town in Ireland, a man and a woman were carrying a dead vampire with topaz coloured eyes into their backyard. They ripped the body of the vampire apart and threw it into a big fire, smiling as their mission was finished.

David and Ayshna were proud of their finished mission and Ayshna threw herself into her fiancées arms, laughing hysterically. David spun her around and joined her laughing. They once had done it again. Ayshna had once again kidnapped a vampire with her strong gift to be able to paralyse someone and brought him to their home where her fiancée had locked the vampire into a room in the basement for later experiments. He then had gone upstairs and gotten his soon to be wife and a little infusion bag with a clear liquid in it. Together they had gone downstairs again and started their 'treatment' on that kidnapped vampire. Now that they had disposed the body, Ayshna was going to leave again to find another guinea pig for their experiments. She ran through forests and swam through the ocean to find another vampire with topaz coloured eyes that was alone somewhere and so easier to capture. Suddenly she could smell a vampire's scent that smelled like animal blood was flowing through it. She must be close to a residence of one of those 'vegetarian' clans. She ran towards the smell and suddenly arrived at a backyard, not smelling any other vampire's presence but of a girl. That was when she made her decision to attack that girl and she coward behind some bushes, just in time to see the pixie-like girl turn her head into her direction. It only took a few minutes to paralyse the girl with one blink of an eye and throw her over her shoulder. She made sure that the other vampires who lived in this house didn't know which direction she left and ran quickly the long way back to Ireland where her soon to be husband was patiently waiting for her. It would take her a few days to get to her home but she didn't have to worry as she could leave the vampire paralysed as long as she wanted. In times like that she loved her gift. She just had to blink at a person and that person would be paralysed as long as she wanted. It had given her an advantage in many situations.

After a few days, Ayshna arrived back home. Her fiancée opened the door for her and welcomed her with a loving kiss. He took over the girl and carried her down to the basement where he laid her on a table and then tied her hands and legs to it. After that he left and went upstairs.

"Ayshna, my darling, you have brought home an excellent patient for our experiments. If we keep up with the experiments as we have been, we will be able to finalize the serum that will change vegetarian vampire's body systems. They are a disgrace for our kind and should die in pain or be transformed into a vampire who falls ill if drinking animal blood. I know that the serum doesn't work completely yet. The vampires die painfully of some illness as their system is weakened and changed by the serum. However, if we are able find the right proportions of the serum, we will be able to infest all topaz eyed ones and force them to live like we live. So if we give it to our entire vampire friends, we will be able to eliminate those disgusting excuse of vampires. We just have to get close enough to them and inject the serum and their body will forever reject animal blood, forcing them to feed on stupid humans." David said enthusiastically and pulled his woman into a huge hug. Ayshna smiled widely and kissed the man that loved her entirely.

Downstairs in the basement, Alice was tied to the table, unable to move anything. Just her thoughts were free to move and that they did. "Jasper, come and help me. Free me; I need your help so desperately. Please find me; I cannot live with the thought not being able to see you again. Come and bring me home" were Alice thoughts and she deeply wished and hoped that she would ever see her family and her husband again.


End file.
